


Aftermath

by Felinafullstop



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what has befallen him, knowing now what he knows, he is cold, and sometimes unmoving. Abe seeks to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

 

 

            The teacup clattered slightly as it was set beside him on the round tea-side table beside his high back chair. Light eyes darted to the tea and then to Abraham above. “Just like you like it, milk first.” The man’s hand rested on Henry’s shoulder.

            Henry’s hand rose and grasped Abraham’s tightly. He nodded, but didn’t manage to speak. “You’re welcome.” Abraham said patting his hand again and separating from him.

            Henry shook his head. “Henry.” Abraham smiled when it garnered him Henry’s eyes. “You go back to work tomorrow. I’m only going to say this one more time. You need to talk to Jo.”

            Henry nodded looking away, but Abraham couldn’t make out if he was being dismissed, or if the nod was of affirmation. “Henry…” Abraham sighed defeated.  Suddenly as if there was a change in the wind, there was a change in his tone.“I know just the thing.” Smacking his hands together he turned back into the next room.

            Henry shook his head, it harkened him back to when Abe was eight years old. When Abe would get into these funks, that’s what Henry would say; “I know just the thing.” Perk up and draw him out of his sad state. He use to take Abe to the movies, and to the park. Sometimes on special occasions, sometimes even the soda shop.

            Abe drew him from his reverie when a small table was placed between them. “It’s been a long time, but you’re not allowed to gloat if you win.” Abe explained and placed the checkered board upon the table and then began to pull out the marble chess pieces to place upon it.

            Henry smiled and reached across to the tea-side table grasping the saucer of his tea. Lifting it up he took a slow sip and nodded as the pieces were placed. “No gloating.” Abe warned again.

            “Agreed.” Henry finally spoke. “No gloating.” He agreed.

 

            They had played four games, and truth be told Henry had won them all. However, at this point in the evening he was less focused on his present situation, and more focused on the game board.

            He pursed his lips and shook his head. “Move already.” Abe stated impatiently. “Queen to H5, and that makes Checkmate.” Henry leaned back in his chair and looked at Abe.

            The older looking man shook his head. “At least you’re speaking to me now.”

            “I-“ Henry thought better than to apologize; it seemed to be all he had done to Abraham. “It will not happen again.” He stated calmly.

            “Thank you.” Abe smirked. “How about take out huh?”

            “Which kind?” Henry asked, based on his knowledge of delivery menus in the kitchen drawer.

            “I’m thinking traditional Chinese… you know fortune cookies.” He stood and began to put the pieces for the game away. Henry nodded and took a breath looking out the window. “Hey.” He said pulling Henry’s attention back to him. “He said he was going away for a while.” He shook his head lifting the board and folding it down. “Perhaps you’ll have some quite time. We can have some peace.”

            Henry nodded and gave Abe a smile, weather it was genuine; Abe could not tell. “Of course.” Henry agreed. “Something we should celebrate.”

            Abe lit up. “Crab Rangoon.” He nodded fervently.

            “Crab Rangoon.” Henry agreed and shifted up to stand. “Abraham, you order the food, you know what I like.” He shifted. “I am going to grab a shower.”

            “Yeah sure.” Abe began to turn.

            “Abe.” Henry’s voice stopped him. Abraham simply waited. “When I got here…” He frowned. “When he confronted me in the basement… I thought something had happened to you…”

            Abe gave a slow nod. “Nothing did.”

            “I regret putting you in harms way it was never my intention.” Henry shook his head eyes darting around nervously. “I want you to know that.” He shook his head. “I will never be ready when you leave me.”

            Abe turned to Henry and came to him; as the two men gave each other a hug Henry released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. They didn’t need to say more. It was balm to Henry’s soul to just get the admission out. No matter how much time he mentally prepared for the time of Abraham’s passing, and it would come; he would never be ready. 


End file.
